The present invention relates to storage cartons and pertains particularly to a storage carton for file folders to permit access to the folders during storage.
End tab file folders have come into recent use in professional offices across the country. It is often necessary to store such folders for quick and ready accessibility when the need arises. Such folders must be stored such that if needed they are accessible. Quite frequently a high percentage of such folders are never needed, but must be readily accessible.
The usual storage arrangement for accessibility of files is the placement of cartons containing folders within shelve space in warehouses with the contents marked on the exterior of the carton so that when needed the carton may be retrieved, opened, and the contents removed.
Such storage facilities, however, are quite expensive in that extensive shelf space must be provided for the cartons.
Other forms of storage include simply stacking of cartons of files in warehouse or other storage space. This presents a problem when the file desired is located for example, in the bottom carton in a tier of several cartons. In this situation it is necessary to move all cartons from above and remove the file from the carton and replace the cartons in the stack. This is time and labor consuming and expensive.
It is therefore desirable that some inexpensive means for storage of files be available that also permits ready accessibility thereto.